Not just a Schnee
by Weiss3100
Summary: High school AU. Ruby gets bullied, Weiss stands up for her. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, here's a new fic I thought of when reading one that is similar, it's called _Safe But Harmed_. So, here's my take on that type of situation.

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS, LESBIAN RELATIONSHIPS, AN ABUSIVE FATHER, SELF- HARM, DEATH IS MENTIONED, SUICIDE IS ALSO MENTIONED BUT NEVER ACTUALLY COMPLETED.**

Okay, on that depressing note, here we go!

P.S. this whole fic will alternate between Ruby's and Weiss's P.O.V.

* * *

 **RUBY P.O.V.**

' _You're worthless.'_ This is the third time today I've had that thought and it's only 6 o'clock in the morning.

' _Just go get some food and go to school,'_ I tell myself, _'if I'm lucky father won't be up yet.'_  
I go into the dining room and hear, "what the fuck have you been doing?"

' _Damn it!'_

"You know what? I don't care."

"Are you going to work today?" I ask.

"Why the fuck would you care? Get your ass off to school," he responds, "and if I find blood in the carpet, Imma beat your ass!"

' _You couldn't find blood if it was running from your arm! Plus, I don't cut anymore, it gives the bullies more ammo.'_

I head off to school after eating some cereal. As soon as I get there, the bullies start in.

"Hey bitch! You got our cash?" Cardin starts.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any money."

"Steal some from your father."

"He spends it all on booze."

"Have your whore of a sister to give you some."

At this point Yang's death is so fresh I just start crying.

Suddenly a female voice picks up, "leave her the fuck alone you assholes!" the voice yells, "her sister just died a month ago! Fuck off!"

Cardin and his lackeys run off to go torture somebody else.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl.

"My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Oh, did you tell them to leave so you could pick on me yourself?"

"No, of course not Ruby. My little brother _Shitley_ would, but not me. I have no tolerance for bullies as I am bullied myself."

"You? But you're rich!"

"I'm also gay."

"Oh, me too," I respond, "also, can I just say, I _hate_ your brother!"

"Me too, why do you hate him?"

"He killed my sister."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I heard he killed somebody and her girlfriend while on a drunk joyride. I didn't know it was you sister," she pauses, "he is actually serving a life sentence due to admitting to running into her car on purpose, he is _very_ homophobic."

"Well, we could be friends? It could help make up for your brother murdering my sister."

"I don't think I could ever repay you for what he did, but, I do need a friend."

"Alright then, Weiss, what's your first class?"

"History with professor Port."

"I'm going there too."

Me and my new friend head to Port's class walking side-by-side. Several people get the wrong idea and think we're dating so, of course, we get called faggots. We shrug it off and keep walking.

' _Who cares if people think we're dating? I think she's nice and kinda cute.'_ Then it hits me, _'holy shit I have a crush on this girl I just met!'_

"Here we are," she says.

We head inside the class and take a seat, I sit in my normal spot in the back and Weiss sits next to me.

' _Weiss Schnee just sat next to me!'_

"Hey," she says.

"Hi."

I make it through the rest of the day and find out that Weiss is in _all_ of my classes. I head home feeling great and tonight I don't cut myself. Tonight, I sleep soundly. _Tonight_ , I feel like someone might be able to love me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, there's been a few complaints that it's too fast and I get that, I was really just trying to get the first chapter up before I forgot. This chapter should be longer and slower paced, it will explain some of Weiss' background and the next chapter will explain more of Ruby's. This will also be the chapter in which Weiss develops feelings for Ruby.

Okay, I typed a paragraph for the author's note, on with the depression!

* * *

 **WEISS P.O.V.**

I slept horribly last night. I was so afraid my father would find out I was gay and just couldn't sleep much. Luckily, he didn't barge into my room and spank me until I could no longer sit for an hour. I finish my breakfast that Klein made, grab my school stuff, and head off. I arrive at school and immediately walk over to Ruby.

' _I don't even know why I like hanging around her so much.'_

"Hey Ruby."

"Hi Weiss-cream."

"What?"

"It's a nickname, you know, Weiss-cream instead of ice cream?"

"I get it it just shocked me, sudden nickname out of nowhere."

"Oh, okay."

We stand there for about half an hour until the bell rings and then walk to class together. We get called faggots again but we just shrug it off.

' _What do we care what you assholes think? Ruby would be an amazing girlfriend!'_

I blush as a realization hits me.

' _I'm crushing on Ruby!'_

"You coming Weiss?"

I blush even more (if possible) as my mind takes that the wrong way.

"Yeah!"

We go inside and I don't really pay attention as I am reflecting on my first crush.

' _I've always wondered what it's like to be a hired servant. When I was 11 I hung out with one of my family's servants and grew fond of her, when I realized that I had feelings for her that were more than friendly, I started hanging around her more. My father payed attention to me for the first time and immediately fired the young girl that had been hired to be a friend to me. My father being extremely homophobic decided it wasn't good for me to spend so much time with other girls. My father then hired a boy to be my friend and when that guy wanted more than friendship, I told my father I was hanging out with him but actually just spent time alone in my room. That's about when the depression started. I was so depressed about not having any girls my age to hang out with, to talk to, to fall for. I began spending all my time in my room or at school. I got to the point where I attempted suicide at least once a week.'_

"Weiss? Are you okay?" The sound of Ruby's voice startles me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, cause the bell rang two minutes ago and you haven't moved."

"Shit! You dolt! We're going to be late!"

"Did you just call me a dolt? Who even says that anymore?"

"I say that! Hurry up though! We'll talk about this later!"

"Okay."

We make it to class, _barely,_ and take our seats. I decide to pay attention this class and good thing too, today we're starting a new project and we're working in teams of two. I get partnered with Ruby being as we're sitting right next to each other. The project is creating posters against a problem we see in the school. Ruby and I decide to make LGBTQ equality posters as that's a problem and we're both lesbians. We design a rough draft on a piece of drawing paper and I learn that Ruby is an excellent drawer.

' _Beautiful_ _ **and**_ _talented, could she be_ _ **more**_ _perfect?'_

We both agree on our design and get our final paper as the bell rings. We decide to work on it at my house being as my family never pays any attention to what I do. After school I take Ruby to my house because she doesn't have a car due to her sister's car being totaled in the fatal crash my brother caused. I turn the radio on in the car out of habit, to my surprise Ruby knows the song and starts singing along quite beautifully. [My friend John will appreciate this.]

"~Please use discretion when you're messin' with the message man~."

"You know Twenty Øne Piløts?"

"Of course! They're my favorite band!"

This launches a thirty minute conversation about our favorite band including, but not limited to, our favorite songs by them, which one of them is our favorite, etc. By the time we're done, we've pulled up at my family's mansion. We go inside, careful not to disturb father, and head up to my room. We work on our posters for a while and I notice Ruby making fleeting glances in my direction, almost as if she's contemplating kissing me. Finally, I just can't take it anymore.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna kiss me already?" I ask her.

"What?"

I giggle a bit, "you heard me."

"Umm…"

At this point I have grown tired of waiting and just press my lips against hers. Her breath hitches then she relaxes and leans into the kiss. We only separate for air then go back to kissing again. Suddenly, we hear my father knock on the door and go back to working before I tell him to come in. He enters and notices Ruby's presence.

"Who's this Weiss?"

"This is my friend Ruby, we're working on a project together."

"Oh, okay. When you return from taking her home I would like to speak with you."

"How do you know I'm taking her home?"

"I noticed that all the cars in the driveway were ours, so, I figured she didn't have one."

"No, she doesn't. Also, I believe you owe her an apology as well."

"Why would I owe some random stranger an apology?"

"Whitley murdered her sister."

"Oh, my! Ruby, was it? I am so sorry for my son's actions! I may not entirely approve of homosexuality, but I would never condone killing them!"

"It's not your fault Mr. Schnee."

"Still, if there's anything I can do, anything at all, just ask."

"Well, it is hard for me to afford to fix my sisters car…"

"Consider it done! You seem like a nice young lady, you deserve it! If Weiss was gay, I would hope she was gay for you!"

Ruby and I both blush at this being as not five minutes ago we were kissing.

"Umm… Father, about that… I am, in fact gay."

"Really, is that another reason Ruby is here?"

"Not originally, but, yeah."

"Alrighty then! I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone then!"

My father leaves the room and I sit there with Ruby, absolutely shocked.

' _Did father just_ _ **accept**_ _me?'_

"Well, what should we do, continue working, or, continue kissing?" Ruby asks.

"Umm… how about the second one."

"Okay!"

We press our lips together again, more passionate this time as we both initiated. I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth and her tongue slips in. We explore each other's mouths with our tongues and lose track of time. We are brought back to reality when her phone goes off.

"Shit! It's my dad, probably got bored and decided I needed to make dinner."

"Okay, I'll take you home now."

"Okay."

I take Ruby home and we kiss once more before she goes inside.

* * *

There we go, final word count for the plot of thin chapter: 1,176! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! Next time, Ruby's depressing past!


	3. Chapter 3

**[RUBY P.O.V.]**

My mother died when I was five. My dad handled it pretty well. Yang and I were sometimes up all night crying and he would just sit with us and assure us that we would be okay. When Yang came out as gay, our dad was very supportive and made some joke about our family being 'ladykillers.' Yang started dating deputy police chief Blake Belladonna.

Last month Yang and Blake were on a drive when Whitley Schnee rammed their car from behind, sending them off the side of the hill. Their car rolled twice and by the time the ambulance arrived, they had both died. After Yang died, my dad started drinking and he spiraled into depression around the same time I did. When he was drunk he wasn't the same anymore. He became violent, he began to curse at me for unknown reasons. Then, he started hitting me. At first it was only once in awhile. Eventually it got to where he was hitting me more frequently. I still don't know why he does this and I am contemplating it as I walk up to my house after Weiss drove me home. I walk in and he immediately pulls me into a hug.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"I was working on a school project with a friend at her house." I take the time to sniff the air. I can't smell _anything_.

' _Why can't I smell any alcohol in the air? There's_ _ **always**_ _alcohol in the air!'_

"What's her name?"

"Weiss, why are you being so kind?" I look around the house to find it spotless.

 _Spotless_! Our house was always messy! Even when Yang was alive!

"I'm just worried about you."

"Clearly you haven't drank anything strong today"

"No I haven't, why?"

"Well, usually you're drunk all the time! But good on you for not drinking today!" At this point I'm terrified that this is some sort of trick.

' _He might be up to something.'_

"Umm… thanks?"

"Does that mean you're gonna go look for a job tomorrow?"

' _Please don't randomly slap me!'_

"What's wrong with the one I have?"

"They called like a week ago and left a message saying you were fired."

' _Don't hit me! Don't hit me! Please don't hit me!'_

"Oh. Well, shit."

"Yeah."

' _Looks like he's not gonna hit me.'_

"Well, I'm gonna go online and start looking now then."

"Whatever you say dad." I am desperately hoping that wasn't too sarcastic.

"Oh, and tell your girlfriend, if anything happens to you I'll track her down and make her pay for it!" He yells from his room.

"How do you know we're together!?" I yell back.

"I know you don't wear such a vibrant red shade of lipstick!"

"Oh."

' _Well, there goes hiding my relationship with Weiss.'_

I go to my room. I remember the first time I took notice of what is in here. Back when I was five all that was in there was a dresser, the closet, and the bed. Now, there's also a large solid oak desk that was a pain in the ass to get in here and a bedside table that is also solid oak. I sit on my bed, and send Weiss a text, "hey, how's it goin?"

She responds with, "not bad, how about you?"

"Pretty good, my father is sober right now."

"Good for him!" She texts back faster than a cheetah on crack.

"Yeah, it seems kinda suspicious though." I text her about how everything was super clean and how I couldn't even smell alcohol in the air. I look at the clock and realize it's nine o'clock at night. I send one more text telling her that I'm tired and I'll see her at school tomorrow and that I'm going to bed.

"Okay," she replies.

 **[NEXT DAY]**

It's Friday now. Friday is my favorite day. It's the day before the weekend and I have a date tonight. Weiss and I are going to see a movie of my choice, I should probably choose one but I'm kinda torn.

' _Do we see,_ _ **The Mountain Between Us**_ _or_ _ **Home Again**_ _? Umm… I don't know… maybe I should pick a funny one… how about_ _ **Home Again**_ _? Sure, let's do that!'_

I text Weiss about my movie choice and head off for school. It only takes ten minutes to get to school even though I'm walking. I would drive but Yang's car isn't back from the shop yet. Apparently being paid for by _Jacques Schnee_ isn't enough to have the process sped up. I'm still wondering why he did that for me, I mean, it's not like _I_ deserve it. I finally arrive at school and walk over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss-cream!"

"Hey Rubes."

I blush a little at the sudden pet name but I don't question it as we're dating now. We spend the half hour before school talking about our date. Weiss will pick me up at six, we are gonna go to dinner first because Weiss wants to spoil me. Then, we will go to the movies for the seven o'clock showing. We head off to class and sit next to each other. We get called faggots again but we don't give a shit.

' _That's right, we're gay! Get over it!'_

We make it through Port's class and go to second period. We rush to finish our poster as we never finished yesterday at Weiss' house because we were too busy kissing.

' _Heh, not doing our homework can be fun.'_

We get the poster finished as the bell rings for class to start and when the teacher come to collect it we hand it to her. We then start work on an essay on the problem we think the school faces most. Weiss and I keep on the topic of LGBT equality and I do the research and she takes notes on it.

' _We make a pretty good team.'_

I am having a hard time focusing as I am very excited for Weiss and I's date tonight. I manage to keep up and we finish the outline for the essay and decide that I will write it tomorrow at my house. We get outta that class and now there's only one more till lunch. After lunch we have three more classes. We sit on the gym floor for third period which is P.E. with Ms. Goodwitch.

' _Please don't be the damned mile!'_

We end up having to run the mile.

' _Damn it, I hate the mile!'_

We make the mile in ten minutes even though I hate running. We head off to lunch and sit outside where nobody else is. We suddenly spot Cardin and his assholes walking towards us.

"Hey dykes!" He yells.

"What the hell do you want Cardin?" Weiss asks.

"I just wanna see how the faggots are doing."

"Cardin, if you leave us alone for the rest of the school year, I will give you a thousand dollars."

"Really?" He questions.

"Weiss, you don't have to do that," I say.

"I know I don't have to do that but I'm tired of his shit," she replies.

"Alright faggot, hand over the cash!" He yells.

"To make sure you keep up your end of the deal you get half now and half at the end of the year," My beautiful girlfriend demands.

"Fine! Just gimme the cash!" He snaps.

"Here you go…" she hands him five one hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks bye!" He calls as he walks away.

"Now we eat our lunch in peace," Weiss says.

"Yeah…" I say in a seductive tone and press my lips against hers, "thanks for getting Cardin and his assholes to leave us alone."

"You're welcome."

We finish our lunch and go to fourth period. Fourth period is our math class and we are starting trigonometry. Technically it's an intro to trig class but it's an honors intro to trig, so, it's basically just trig. We spend the class taking notes and doing practice problems. The teacher says that we don't have homework today because she wants us to have an easy weekend.

"Good, less work for me means more play for us," I say.

"Yup!" Weiss replies.

We go to fifth period English and then sixth period French. We're taking French because it sounded fun. After school I go home and decide to finish the essay before Weiss and my date. It only takes me ten minutes to organize Weiss' outline into five paragraphs and when I'm finished, I go take a shower and get ready. I put on a nice red dress and heels. I know this isn't a fancy date but I wanna look nice for Weiss. Just as I'm about to leave my dad gets back.

"Did ya find anything?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I've got an interview tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Oh, your girlfriend's here."

"Cool, thanks. I'll be home around twelve," I respond, still hoping he won't snap and just start wailing on me.

' _Like you'll even still be sober by then.'_

"Alright, be careful."

"I will dad," I say.

I walk out the front door and get in Weiss' car.

"Hey Weiss-cream!"

"Hey Rubes."

She pulls out of the driveway and we listen to the radio on the way to the place we're eating at. When we arrive I realize she is taking me to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"Oh, Weiss you didn't need to bring me here," I say.

"I wanted to bring you here Ruby, you deserve it."

I blush at the compliment. I'm not used to people being nice to me. We go inside and I look around and see how nice the place is. It's got marble columns, fancy tables, and about a million dollars worth of candles on the tables.

"Oh, hello miss Schnee. Would you like a regular table for you and your friend?" The maitre d' asks.

"No, I would like my table for me and my girlfriend," Weiss responds kinda irritated.

"Yes, of course miss Schnee!" The woman grabs some menus and leads us back to a private room with only one table set for two. We sit down and I look at the menu, I see all sorts of things that look good. I decide to have a small salad being as we're going to a movie and will most definitely get snacks there. Weiss orders the same thing and the staff gets our food out very quickly. After we eat Weiss pays the thirty dollars for the food and we leave.

' _At least it wasn't too expensive at twelve dollars per salad and three dollars for our drinks.'_

We get to the theater with plenty of time before the movie starts. We get a small popcorn and a small soda to share. We take our seats as the movie starts. About halfway though the movie I notice Weiss starting to fall asleep and decide to wake her in a fun way. I get up turn around and straddle Weiss.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"You were falling asleep, I decided to wake you," I whisper as I press my lips to hers. We sit there kissing for a long time and we only separate every so often for air. Next thing we know, the lights are coming back up and I get off of Weiss. We exit the theater and sit in her car.

"Where were we?" She asks.

"I think we were kissing."

"Oh yes, that's right."

She presses her lips back to mine and we kiss until we are forced to separate by the lack of air. I check my phone and it says twelve-thirty.

"You should probably take me home, my father might be worried," I tell Weiss reluctantly.

"Oh, okay."

We pull up to my house and there's a cop car outside. I leap out and run up to where my father's getting arrested.

"What's going on officer?" I ask.

"We got an anonymous tip two weeks ago that you father might be in possession of and dealing in narcotics. We trailed his activities for a week and confirmed it. We have a warrant for his arrest," the officer tells me.

"Does that explain why the house was so clean yesterday?" I question.

"Yeah, he might have been trying to hide the evidence."

"Am I not allowed to stay here then?"

"No, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to be taken to your mom's," he says.

"My mom died eleven years ago," I tell him.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," I lie, hoping that, because of my height he'll believe it.

"Alright. Well, we still need to search the house for his supply, so, we're gonna need you to stay somewhere else for the next few days," he informs me.

"Okay," I respond and walk back to Weiss' car.

"What's going on Ruby?"

"My dad's getting arrested for narcotics possession and dealing. I need a place to stay for a while, can I stay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Get back in."

"Thanks Weiss," I say as I get back in. She takes us to her house and I say hello to her father as we enter. Weiss explains the situation to him and he says I can stay in the spare room across the hall from Weiss'. We go upstairs and I wait a little while before sneaking into Weiss' room. We snuggle close and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **Fallen Shadow69** for all his help with this chapter! With his help I am able to make my writing a little better. The final word count for the plot this time: 2,246 words! Next time, Weiss' P.O.V. on Weiss and Ruby's weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go guys, we are gonna talk about Weiss and Ruby's weekend and there is something I am gonna do about Weiss' dad but I'm gonna take a few more chapters for that.

Also, I have an idea for a new story and will begin work on that soon.

Multiple time skips will be in this chapter. One big thanks to **Fallen Shadow69** again for the help on this chapter. I'm working on getting an AO3 account and a discord server set-up, so expect those eventually.

 _ **WARNING: SMUT-ISH SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 **[WEISS P.O.V.]**

My alarm at five in the morning kinda startles Ruby. Then, just after she falls back to sleep, Klein opens the door and says father wants to see me. I try to get up without waking Ruby, but her grip around me is too strong.

"Weeiisss, where are you going?" Ruby whines.

"My father wishes to see me in his office," I reply.

"Awwwww. But Weiss…" she whines again.

"I'll be right back my little rose," I say.

"Okay… fine…" she reluctantly agrees. I head out to my father's office and look at all the expensive suits of armor lining the hallways, the blue carpets with snowflakes all over, and the grand tapestries on the walls. I finally reached my father's office and walk in.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you that the center is allowing people to visit Whitley starting Monday," he says.

"Why the hell should I care!?" I question.

"Maybe because he's your brother," father states.

"I have no brother," I say with just the right amount of spite.

"I was just informing you of the ability to go."

"I will never go see that monster! Frankly, I hope someone goes in there to 'visit' him and kills him instead."

"Someone sure is spiteful," my father points out the obvious.

"Well, he did murder two other human beings one of which was my girlfriend's sister!" I yell.

"I know, I will probably go to tell him how much his family hates him as well as to take care of some other business," he states.

' _Wow, dad talking about disowning Whitley? I thought that, if anyone,_ _ **I**_ _would get disowned!'_

"Good! May I go back to my room now?" I ask him.

"Sure, go," he responds waving me on. I go back to my room after glancing at the clock.

' _Six o'clock, if I'm lucky, Ruby and I can sleep for another few hours before brunch.'_

I reach my room and immediately notice Ruby isn't in bed. I then notice that she's out on my balcony looking at the sunrise. I walk out, put my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder.

"Wanna go back to sleep for a while? We have about four hours until brunch," I say.

"Sure Weiss," Ruby agrees.

We walk back into the room and get into bed. We lay there in each other's arms and fall back asleep. We wake up four hours later to Klein telling us that it's time to get up. We go downstairs for brunch. Father is at the head of the table and I sit on the right directly next to father and mother sits across from me. Ruby sits on my right, next to me.

My mother is the first to speak, "So, Ruby, what do your parents do?"

"Mother!" I start to reprimand her, but Ruby seems to calmly speak up.

"It's okay Weiss. Mrs. Schnee, my father is in holding and my mother died eleven years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any siblings?" She asks.

"Mother!" I yell again.

"What is it Weiss?" She questions me.

"My sister was killed by your son Whitley," Ruby says, almost in tears.

"Oh, so it was your sister who got killed for being a tramp," she says full of spite.

"My sister wasn't a tramp!" Ruby screams, fully crying now. She runs off and goes upstairs.

"Mother, why don't you just throw a rock at her head, or will that pain not last long enough!?'" I yell before running after Ruby.

"Well Willow, you really screwed up this time," I hear my father say as I leave the room. I get to my room a little out of breath from running and notice Ruby is sitting on my bed crying.

"Ruby?" I ask my beautiful but, absolutely crushed looking, girlfriend hesitantly. It's killing me to see her like this. Sometimes I really hate my mother.

"Hi Weiss," she sobs.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"I- I will be," she stutters, still sobbing. I pull her into a quick kiss.

"Just remember, I'll always be here for you," I assure my beautiful girlfriend.

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby gratefully says.

"Anytime my little rose," I tell her. She pulls me in for another kiss. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I part my lips to allow entry and we let our tongues explore each other's mouths. Eventually we part for air and Ruby's phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers. The person on the other end says something, she responds with, "okay I'll be there as soon as possible." She hangs up and asks me if I could take her to the car repair place to pick up her car.

"Sure, let me grab my keys," I tell her. I grab my keys and we go downstairs, say goodbye to father, and leave. We get in my car and instead of turning on the radio we just talk about how excited she is to finally have a car.

When we arrive at the repair shop, she gets out and goes to talk to the mechanic. She returns a while later with the keys and says that she'll follow me back to my house. As we pull out of the mechanics shop I can't help but feel a little lonely in my car alone.

' _I shouldn't feel so lonely, Ruby is right behind me.'_

We finally arrive at my house and my father is waiting for us in the foyer.

' _Shit, what happened this time?'_

"Hello Weiss, miss Rose," my father begins.

"Mr. Schnee, you can call me Ruby," Ruby assures him.

"Dad, what's going on? Usually you would just wait for us in the living room," I question.

"Well, Weiss, your mother and I have decided to get a divorce," he states, "she will only get a small amount of money and that's it because your grandfather left everything to you once you turn eighteen."

"Okay. So, mother's moving out?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, she has actually already left."

"Okay," I respond.

Ruby and I silently go up the stairs to my room. I look around and remember her reaction the first time she saw it. She was so shocked at the huge bed, the closet the size of a normal bedroom, the large elegant desk, and the lone game system and flat screen that made it look a little more normal. Ruby and I sit on my bed and I finally break the silence.

"So, Ruby… I had been thinking about asking you to move in with me into a house across town. The house is smaller and is closer to school. But, now that mother's gone, I don't wanna leave dad alone in this big house," I say without really breathing.

"Weiss, I would have loved that. But, I don't think your dad should be left alone in this huge house either. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling like something is wrong with him."

We hear a knock on the door.

"Hey girls?" my father says though the door.

"Come in!" I call.

He walks in and looks pretty sick. He stands just inside the door and then says two words that I was not expecting.

"I'm moving…" he says.

' _Wait… what?'_

"Into the smaller house across town," he states.

' _There goes the chance of Ruby and I living there.'_

"W-why?" Ruby speaks up.

"Because, Ruby, I figured that you two would like to live together without me. I didn't want to stay here alone and ask you two to move. So, I chose to move. Klein is moving my stuff over now," he responds.

I get up and hug him.

"I know I can't stop you from leaving. But, I'm gonna miss you!" I say.

' _I can't help but feel something's wrong.'_

"I'll leave you two alone now," my father states and walks out of the room.

Ruby and I sit on the bed to process this.

"So, we'll have the whole house to ourselves," I state, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, kinda scary isn't it?" Ruby responds.

"A little, but I think we can manage."

"Weiss, I know this might be a bad time to say this, but, I think I love you."

' _Wait… did she just say?'_

"Actually Weiss, I'm sure. I love you," Ruby repeats.

' _Yup, she said it. Shit, what do I say back? Uhmm, do I love this woman? Yeah, I think I do! Don't tell yourself, tell her!'_

"I love you too, Ruby," I say.

' _Nailed it!'_

I look at the clock and realize it's time for lunch. Ruby and I go down to the dining room for lunch. After we eat, we go back upstairs and play video games for the rest of the afternoon. After dinner, Ruby and I lay in my bed and watch movies until we fall asleep.

 **[MONDAY RUBY P.O.V.]**

The weekend with Weiss was amazing. I told her I loved her and she said she loves me too! When we arrive at school we continue to hang out until class time, then Weiss and I walk to class together. All our classes are boring today. At lunch Weiss says she needs to talk to a teacher about something.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," I tell her. I sit down outside and wait for Weiss while I eat my lunch. I notice out of the corner of my eye Cardin walking towards me.

"What the hell do you want Cardin? I thought Weiss payed you to leave us the fuck alone?" I question

"Oh, right. Sorry for bothering you," he responds.

After school Weiss and I walk out to her car and get in. She starts her car and drives us home. It's then I realize that today's her eighteenth birthday.

"Weiss," I say.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Happy birthday. I'm sorry I forgot," I tell her.

"Thanks Ruby and it's okay," she states, "we'll celebrate better in a month on your birthday."

' _Oh, right! I turn eighteen on Halloween.'_

" _Ooohh_ , I see what your saying," I tell her, finally getting what she meant.

 **[OCTOBER 31ST]**

When Weiss and I get home we rush up to our room. I pull her into a kiss and for a while we just kiss. Eventually things heat up and we find ourselves naked in the bed. Weiss grabs some sort of strap-on made by a small branch of her father's company to feel more real. Several hours later with multiple orgasms each, we fall asleep together.

 **[DECEMBER 1ST]**

I am not going to school today because I missed my period this month. I only go out to purchase a pregnancy test. I take the test and stand there for what feels like forever waiting for the result. It's positive. I simply toss it in the trash and hope Weiss doesn't find it.

' _How is this even possible? She took my virginity a month ago and I would never cheat. Besides, I wouldn't have had time, she and I have banged every night since.'_

I decide to go to my doctor and bring Weiss' hairbrush just in case.

My doctor takes Weiss' hair from the brush and says that the results will be in by the end of the week.

 **[TWO DAYS LATER]**

I get the results today. My doctor calls me on the phone and tells me that the DNA was a match.

' _So, it is Weiss's child.'_

"Ruby?" Weiss calls from the bathroom.

' _Shit!'_

"Yes?"

"Care to explain this?" She asks as she walks into the room holding the test.

"I'm pregnant obviously…" I start.

"Did you cheat on me!?" She asks.

"When would I have time? I'm only a little over a month pregnant and we've been doing it every night since I turned eighteen," I say.

"Then how?"

"I don't know, but the baby is yours," I say.

She grabs my hand a sits me on the bed. She looks as if she's contemplating something. Then, she pulls out her phone, calls someone, talks to them for a little while, her fists clench so much her phone almost breaks, then hangs up. She looks almost red with anger. Her knuckles were whites as she gripped the phone.

"I called my father and asked him about the strap-on he gave us. It's because of that I got you pregnant," Weiss states.

"First off, how!?" I ask, shocked.

"Father says that it uses something he calls a 'quantum gender filter' and that it was designed to take vaginal discharge and convert it into semen. Somehow, he got it working and used _us_ to test it!" she responds, furiously and throws her phone on the floor.

" _O-_ kay."

I am kind of worried about what she wants to do about the baby.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Weiss asks.

"Well, I refuse to get an abortion."

"I refuse to allow you to give it up for adoption."

' _That means…'_

"You wanna keep it?" I ask.

"Why not? I mean, we have enough space here. Plus, it's _my_ child too, so, I will gladly help raise it," Weiss responds.

"So, we're gonna be parents?" I ask, still not sure of what the hell is going on, let alone how it happened.

"Yes Ruby, we're gonna raise this child together."

"I love you Weiss," I tell my girlfriend.

"I love you too, Ruby," she instantly responds.

We hug each other and just sit there for a while. When we get hungry, she and I go to the dining room and get lunch.

* * *

There you guys go! I like this endpoint. Total plot words: 2,260! Holy shit guys! Next time, I'm going for 3k! And by next time I mean the new story I'm starting.


End file.
